RAINY, FORGIVENESS, LOVE
by Kiyuchire
Summary: —untuk mereka yang mengalami rasa sakit karena takdir cinta / Aku dan dia sudah lama berpisah. Dengan komitmen yang menancap dalam hatiku, aku tak akan kembali padanya. Aku percaya, Tuhan akan menyiapkan skenario yang lebih hebat. / Not Happy ending at all.


**Rainy, Forgiveness, Love**

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

.

_**Itadakimasu!**_

.

.

Aku terdiam kaku. Memandangi luar jendela yang kini terlapisi oleh embun ulah sang hujan.

Bau ini sangat khas.

Aku mulai membuka jendela di depanku perlahan. Membiarkan beberapa udara masuk dan seenaknya menerpa permukaan kulitku, membelai lembut rambut pink-ku yang mulai berterbangan mengikuti arah angin.

Aku memejamkan mata. Membiarkan aroma sang hujan memenuhi indera penciuman, pula dengan suara rintik yang menguasai pendengaranku.

Ini sungguh _nostalgia_, eh?

.

"Hoi, kenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno."

"..."

"Oy! Namaku Sakura Haruno! Aku duduk di belakangmu ya! Udah gak ada tempat nih!"

"Hn."

_Sepertinya aku akan menjadi amat kesepian duduk di sebelah orang bisu ini._

_._

Perlahan aku mengangkat tangan. Menyentuh dada tempat jantungku berdetak.

Sesak.

Itu yang aku rasakan. Saat kegundahan sudah menjadi raja dalam perasaanku, aku tetap terdiam. Menikmati rasa sakit yang terus menjuluri lorong hatiku yang gelap.

Aku sangat ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

Aku tahu, sebetulnya aku tidak membenci hujan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci segala rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh sang hujan? Wangi khas yang menenangkan ini membuatku nyaman, dulu. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Rasa nyaman itu sudah berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Bagai gelas pecah yang tak mungkin dapat kembali seperti semula.

Yang aku benci hanyalah diri'nya' yang telah membuatku sesak setiap menikmati bau sang hujan.

.

"Sakura, kamu mau jadi pacarku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Uchi—HAH?!"

"Tetap lemot seperti biasanya."

.

Aku pun membuka mata, menunjukkan _emerald_-ku yang tersembunyi dalam kelamnya duka. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha tegar. Walau aku tahu, aku berusaha terlalu keras menghadapi kejamnya takdir.

Sesak. Tapi inilah takdir yang harus kuterima, 'kan?

.

"Sakura Haruno! Kenapa kamu mendiami aku!"

"Sasuke, kita putus."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf."

"Sakura! Jangan lari gitu aja!"

.

Perlahan, amat perlahan, aku mulai mengukir senyum sarkastik. Menunjukkan bahwa aku tak akan kalah menghadapi hujan yang menyerang dadaku.

"Sudah 6 bulan, eh?" gumamku pelan dengan nada tersirat rasa sakit, _"Happy Failed Anniversary."_

—_**DRRTT!**_

Suara sebuah getaranpun berhasil menyita penuh perhatianku. Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku mencari asal suara tersebut. Ketika menemukan ponsel _flip_ yang aku cari, aku pun membuka flip ponsel tersebut.

_One New Message Received From Uchiha Sasuke_

_Emerald_-ku melebar. Rasa tak percaya terhadap siapa yang mengiriku pesan tersebut. Sudah 2 bulan aku atau dirinya tidak saling berkirim _email_. Membuatku sedikit rindu, 'kah?

Awalnya, aku merasa sedikit gundah. Ada sedikit perasaan takut menyelimuti perasaanku, perasaan yang ingin aku terus tepis. Sangat amat ingin kutepis.

Kalian tahu? Menerima pesan darinya bagai menaburkan garam ke luka yang belum kering. Apalagi saat mengingat alasan aku meminta putus darinya dulu, 2 bulan yang lalu.

.

"Ini..."

"Benar. Pacarmu sering keluar bersama Ino saat kau pergi ke Suna selama seminggu. Mereka nampak akrab."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Oh? Hahahahaha. Aku baik-baik aja kok! Gak usah cemas!"

"Engga, aku tahu kamu sedih. Aku juga, Sakura."

"Neji-san..."

_Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memelukku seperti Neji yang memelukku sekarang?_

.

**Oy, Sakura**

Aku akhirnya membuka pesan itu. Walau ada sedikit keraguan yang mengusik hati kecilku. Nyatanya, aku amat ingin menerima pesannya. Sampai saat ini, aku masih mencintainya. Walau kami sebentar lagi harus berpisah karena lulus.

Aku dengan ragu menyentuh _keypad_ ponselku, lalu mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

**Apaan?**

Dengan penuh ketakutan aku menekan tombol _send_. Bahkan, aku sampai memejamkan mataku erat saking takutnya. Lalu, aku meletakkan asal ponselku sambil merutuki diri yang membalas pesannya tanpa pikir panjang. Seharusnya aku membalasnya sedikit lebih lama! Supaya ia tidak berpikir aku langsung membalas ketika menerima pesannya. Sial!

Selang beberapa menit, ponsel-ku yang berada di tangan mulai bergetar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

**Lagi apa?**

Waw. Tumben sekali? Ada angin apa seorang Uchiha mau mengirimi ku pesan duluan? Dan perlu dicatat, dia bahkan menanyai hal yang sedang kulakukan! Apa ini sungguh Sasuke-kun? Terakhir kuingat, ia melakukannya 6 bulan yang lalu, saat masa pendekatan. Setelah menjadi pasangan, selalu aku yang harus mengiriminya pesan.

**Ini siapa?**

_send!_

Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang dikerjai. Bisa jadi itu Naruto-san yang memakai ponsel Sasuke-kun saat Sasuke sedang lengah, 'kan?

**Aku Sasuke. Jangan katakan nomorku sudah kau hapus juga?**

Err... Dari cara bahasanya cukup meyakinkan. Karena Naruto-san lebih sering menggunakan _emoticon_ dan bahasa sms yang disingkat. Dan cara pengetikan mereka berdua amat berbeda. Jangan katakan darimana aku tahu, dulu Naruto sempat mendekatiku dan mengirimiku beribu sms yang amat mengganggu sebelum aku resmi dengan Sasuke. Dulu. Ya, dulu.

**Bohong. Mustahil Uchiha Sasuke yang itu mau mengirimiku pesan duluan, menanyakan hal yang sedang kulakukan, pula!**

_Send_!

Mungkin saja Naruto mengubah cara sms-nya. Orang bisa berubah hanya dalam hitungan bulan, 'kan?

Aku mengangguk. Ya. Itu adalah alasan logis.

Selang tak beberapa lama, mungkin hanya sekitar 30 detik dari laporan pengiriman masuk ke ponsel ku, ponselku bergetar lagi. Namun kali ini bukan pesan singkat lagi.

_"Moshi-moshi. Nande?" _ucapku langsung saat mengangkat telepon yang baru saja masuk dari ponselku.

**"Sakura. Apa sekarang kau yakin ini aku?"**

Bibirku pun bergetar. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Sangat ingin. Namun, saat menyadari bahwa itu memang Sasuke, itu membuatku tak bisa bicara. Bernafas dan bergerak saja rasanya sulit!

**"Kenapa diam? Jangan diamkan aku lagi, Saki"**

Aku tambah membeku. Entah mengapa, suaranya begitu kurindukan. Walaupun itu hanya melalui telepon, dan suaranya mengalami sedikit perubahan karena gelombang mikro, aku tetap yakin bahwa itu adalah Sasuke-kun.

**"Baik. Setidaknya kau tidak mematikan teleponmu, Saki... Begini. Kau cukup dengarkan aku saja." ucap suara di seberang sana.**

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku tahu tak mungkin ia melihatnya. Anggap saja aku sudah menjadi amat bodoh karena sudah menjadi bisu dalam sekejab.

**"Begini, Saki... —Aku, tak pernah sekalipun mengkhianatimu —aku mencintaimu. Alasannya karena Ino, 'kan?"**

Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak mendengar pengakuannya. Mendengar nama yang tidak ingin kudengar dari bibirnya. Rasanya, luka ini benar-benar sudah terbuka kembali. Luka yang sengaja kututupi dengan kepura-puraan selama ini. Aku harus tetap kuat.

**"Saki... Kau tahu? Itu semua salah paham. Ino hanya berusaha untuk membuat kita dekat. Ia tak memiliki maksud apapun —sungguh. Ia sebetulnya baik. Kau hanya terlalu kasar memperlakukannya."**

Cukup! Dasar bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan itu. Dengan mengatakan hal buruk tentangku? Dan berusaha menciummu diperpustakaan? Kau anggap itu baik, Sasuke? Aku tahu Sasuke! Aku tahu dari pesan singkat kalian dan _chat facebook_ kalian! Dan, asal kamu tahu, itu semua adalah kebohongan. Kau masih belum menyadarinya juga? Jangan membuka lukaku lagi, Uchiha. Kumohon. Aku sedang berusaha memaafkan hal-hal yang kalian lakukan —hal-hal yang menyakiti aku dan Neji.

**"Saki, sebetulnya itu yang ingin kukatakan 2 bulan yang lalu saat kau memutuskanku. Tapi, ternyata aku salah"**

Tak sengaja, beberapa bulir justru lepas dari pertahanan kelopak mataku. Perasaan ini begitu sesak, saat seseorang yang amat kau cintai dan kau harapkan untuk percaya padamu, bukan musuhmu. Justru berbalik percaya terhadap kebohongan musuhmu. Itu amat sesak, 'kan?

Beruntung, kami hanya bercakap melalui telepon. Kalau secara langsung, aku pasti amat malu karena tidak bisa menahan air mata ini.

"Jadi?" ucapku dengan nada sarkastik. Sungguh, aku terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini. Mungkin, aku takut ia meruntuhkan pertahananku?

**"Jadi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata memang semua yang dikatakan Ino adalah kebohongan. Aku tahu itu kemarin. Seperti katamu, kebenaran selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk muncul kepermukaan."**

Bodoh. Setelah semua ini berlalu, kau baru mengatakan penyesalanmu. Salah sendiri tidak percaya pada kekasihmu! Kau lihat sendiri banyak yang tidak suka dengan Ino. Kau pikir apa alasannya? Karena ia suka mengambil pacar orang dengan cara munafik!

"Ya. Saat kau menembak dia dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu seminggu yang lalu, 'kan?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Astaga. Rasanya aku benar-benar membenci mereka berdua —Sasuke dan Ino. Aku tahu, ini salah. Karena tak ada baiknya membenci seseorang. Itu hanya akan membawa pembenci pada penderitaan dan bayang-bayang kebencian. Dan itu pasti rasanya menyebalkan.

**"Apa maksudmu?"**

Rupanya masih belum berubah. Tetap pura-pura tidak tahu dan berusaha menutupi banyak hal dariku. Ayolah, kebenaran selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk menampakkan diri. Tanpa perlu kucari tahu, orang-orang langsung memberiku informasi dan bukti padaku.

"Tolong jangan bohongi aku lagi. Aku melihatnya. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, 'kan? Kalian berdua memiliki satu kesamaan. Sama-sama mempermainkan cinta tulus yang sudah diberikan dengan kebohongan." balasku dengan nada sarkastik —lagi. Tuhan, tolong bantu aku untuk menahan marah ini. Ajari aku memaafkan. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan adalah salah.

**"Saki... Itu adalah kebodohanku. Aku menyesalinya dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Maafkan aku."**

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Setidaknya ia sedikit menyesalinya dan meminta maaf padaku. Tapi, itu tetap tak bisa membuatku percaya seratus persen. Entah apa jadinya kalau kami menjadi pacar kembali. Aku yakin, aku akan merasa jauh lebih disakiti karena sikapnya.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke—" aku menarik nafas panjang "—aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak dulu." ucapku seraya tersenyum tulus. Ya, walau kutahu ia tak melihat senyumku. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit lega dengan mengatakannya.

**"Lalu, mau, 'kan kau kembali?"**

Aku tersenyum kembali. Aku tak mau menjadi gadis bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Kesempatan kedua tidak selalu bisa didapat semudah itu.

"Tidak. Kau dan aku, tidak sejalan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Tolong." balasku

**"Tapi—"**

"Apabila kita memang berjodoh, kita akan dipertemukan kembali di masa depan. Kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan pindah ke luar kota untuk jejak di SMA, 'kan?" aku memotong.

Benar. Bila kita kembali, kami pasti menjadi pasangan _LDR_. Dan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku memercayainya lagi? Aku takut menjadi sosok _overprotective_. Karena dalam suatu hubungan, yang terpenting kepercayaan, 'kan?

**"Hm"**

Aku bisa mendengar sedikit suara grasak-grusuk. kurasa ia sedang mengangguk?

"Sasuke-kun..." aku kembali berucap seraya menarik nafas panjang.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak menyesali hubungan yang kita jalani. Walaupun itu menyakitiku, tapi, itu memberi pembelajaran tersendiri untukku. Arigatou."

—_**KLIK**_!

Akupun mematikan sambungan telepon dalam sekejab. Entah mengapa, perasaan lega mulai menjuluri hatiku. Tak pernah kusangka perasaan melepas dan mengikhlaskan akan seindah ini. Coba aku mengatakannya dari awal putus, mungkin aku tidak akan semerana ini.

Dan, untuk Ino, mungkin belum bisa kumaafkan seratus persen saat ini. Tapi aku yakin, dia memiliki alasan tersendiri memiliki sifat tercela yang menyusahkan orang lain itu. Saat ini, mungkin aku belum bisa memaafkannya. Tapi aku percaya, waktu akan membantuku memaafkan.

Tapi darimana aku bisa berkata sebijak tadi ya? Hahaha, orang benar-benar bisa berubah dalam hitungan bulan rupanya. Dan Tuhan sungguh memberiku keberanian dan petunjuk yang selama ini kucari.

Tak lama, ponselku bergetar kembali, tanda pesan baru masuk.

Dan lagi-lagi, itu dari orang yang meneleponku 10 menit yang lalu. Akupun membuka pesan tersebut perlahan.

_"You're so beautiful. You like a cinderella in my life. You have a kind heart. I wish i can be your prince someday dan dance in the ball with you all night. Without think about the time. I'll wait you"_

Aku tersenyum. Bahasa inggrisnya tak terlalu buruk. Hahaha. Dia benar-benar laki-laki romantis. Tapi itu yang kutakutkan, mungkin aku akan tersakiti lagi nanti karena ia tipe laki-laki penebar pesona dan mudah mengumbar suka dalam diam. Walau pendiam, dia sangat mudah tertarik dengan perempuan.

Ya. Mungkin aku memang harus melepaskannya.

.

.

.

Untuk selamanya

.

.

.

Aku percaya cinta baru akan membahagiakanku. Dan apabila kami berjodoh, Tuhan akan membuatkan skenario indahnya tersendiri. Apa yang memang menjadi milikku, aku yakin akan kembali. Dan cinta sejati akan mengetuk hatiku, bukan cinta eros yang hanya berdasarkan nafsu belaka dan bertahan hanya 2-5 tahun.

.

.

.

Memaafkan dan melepaskan itu indah. Dan percayalah, Tuhan akan mengindahkan kisah manapun.

_**Rainy, Forgiveness, Love completely Fin**_

_**A/N:**_

**Kiyuchire:** _Yokatta~ _setelah sekian lama kena _writers block, _aku bisa kembali menulis lagi akhirnya. Aku senang sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, ini _based on true story _:3 sedikit banyaknya kejadian di atas memang benar adanya. Dan anggap saja Sakura itu aku, Sasuke itu mantanku XD tapi sampai saat ini, aku gak balik ama Sasuke. soalnya dia sendiri aja, selang 2 bulan setelah ngomong mau nunggu aku, malah ngincer cewek baru di SMA, yaudah aku mah terserah dia sih XD tapi ya itu buktiin bahwa dia bukan untuk aku. Dan akhirnya aku malah ama Neji yang di sakiti Ino (?) Hahahaha. Maaf curcol dikit. Abis strees gak dapet _mood _nulis melulu. Jadinya kepikiran buat bikin cerita yang berbeda deh. aku orangnya ilang _mood _kalau ga bikin cerita yang bikin aku nyaman. Hehehe.

Oh ya, ini diketik dan dipublish lewat ponsel. Apa jadinya cacat? Maaf kalau ya...

Mungkin agak mengecewakan, Ya?

Akhir kata, Review? :3


End file.
